Amy's REAL lover
by 911musiclover
Summary: Amy goes to a party and has a little too much to drink. Will Ty be her hero? maybe...maybe not...


Amy walked into the house and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"It's really hot outside today" Ty said coming in and collapsing on the couch

"Yeah I know" Amy said sitting beside Ty

"Wanna stay for supper?" Amy asked

"No, I gotta get home."

"OK"

Amy and Ty sat for awhile not saying anything. Amy started fanning herself but it wasn't helping, it was just too hot.

"Amy, we've worked hard this week, what do you say you and me go to a party tonight, have some fun."

"Thats sounds fun."

"Good, I'll pick you up at around 9 tonight, I have to get home first and help my mom out with something."

"OK, that sounds great."

After supper Amy went upstairs to get changed for the party. She slipped into faded blue jeans and a black tank top, she grabbed a hair clip and pulled her hair back. Amy looked at her clock, it was 8:40.

"Amy! telephone!" Lou called

Amy ran downstairs and took the phone from her sister and went back upstairs

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ashley."

"Ashley? why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering if you and Ty are coming to my party."

"Yeah..."

"GREAT!" Ashley said and hung up

Amy went downstairs and put the phone back on the hook. She looked out the window and saw two headlights coming into the driveway. She went outside and ran to the window of Ty's truck

"Lou! I'm going now! bye!" Amy yelled

"Hey sexy"

"Me sexy? it's you that's sexy" Amy said grinning

"Get in the truck" Ty said smiling

Amy hopped into the truck.

"Ashley called about 5 minutes ago just to check if you and I were going to her party. She sounded a bit too happy when I said yes"

"Well maybe she's been taking her happy pills" Ty said grinning

"Yeah." Amy laughed

As Ty pulled into Ashley's driveway Soraya ran over to greet them.

"Soraya! Hey!" Amy said hopping out of the truck to give her a hug.

"Hey! did Ashley phone you to make sure you were coming?" Soraya asked

"yeah...and she sounded a bit too happy when I said yes"

Soraya giggled "Yeah, she phoned EVERYBODY to make sure they were coming."

"Wow there sure is a lot of people here" Amy said

"Yeah I know, but it's one of Ashley's party, what do you expect"

Ty finally caught up to them

"Hey Ty" Soraya said

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks Ty, you look great too"

"Hey what about me!" Amy joked

"You look ok" Ty said grinning

Amy playfully punched him

Music was blasting inside and there was a disco ball in the centre of the room. Amy, Soraya, and Ty sat down.

"Ty! you're here, come dance!" Ashley said taking his hand

Amy turned to Soraya grinning "Shall we dance?"

"We shall" Soraya said

15 minutes of dancing Amy was getting hot so she went to get a drink

After the third drink Amy felt like dancing again, she felt so energized. Soraya ran over

"Hey Amy!" Soraya yelled over the loud music

"Heyyyyyyy!"

'Great party eh?" Soraya asked

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take a rest"

"oh my god I love this song! Save a horse ride a cowboy!" Amy said running to the dance floor

Soraya watched her go. Amy was dancing alone until a guy came up behind her, 5 minutes later she followed him out. Soraya was getting worried so she ran outside and saw Amy and the guy making out by the wall.

"AMY! c'mon, get off her!" the guy turned around

"Do I know you?" the guy said

"NO! but thats my best friend and she has a boyfriend who is inside the dance now, you either go or I'll go get him!"

"relax, I'm going. Later" the guy said leaving

"What is your problem?" Amy yelled

"Nothing what is yours! do you realize that Ty could have caught you, you're lucky he didn't and I did instead. Amy you're drunk, we're getting you home." Soraya said

Amy grabbed Soraya's wrist and pulled her in close and kissed her but quickly let go and puked all over Soraya's shoe

Ty ran outside and saw Amy and Soraya

"Hey I was looking for you guys."

"Ty, Amy's drunk, she needs to get home"

"OK" Ty said putting his arm around Amy's waist and lead her to his truck and put her in the front seat.

"Thanks Soraya, do you need a ride home?"

"Actually I'll just spend the night at Amy's house just to make sure she'll be ok, I'll call my mom as soon as I get there."

Ty hopped in to the truck and Soraya got in on the other side of Amy who had passed out. Soraya leaned her head against the window and couldn't think of anything else but kissing Amy, she wished it was real but it wasn't Amy never think of her that way. Soraya sighed. Ty pulled into Amy's drive way and carried Amy inside up to her room to put her to bed. Soraya followed and went to the kitchen to call her mom.

"Hey mom, I'm spending the night at Amy's. Goodnight."

Soraya hung up. Ty came back down

"Thanks for all your help, did you get a hold of your mom?"

"Yeah, she knows. Thanks"

"Bye" Ty said leaving

Soraya went upstairs to Amy's room. she watched Amy sleep for awhile but was getting tired herself. she tip toed over to Amys bed and kissed her on the head "I love you Amy so much, I wish you felt the same way I do" Soraya whispered and tip toed to the door

"Soraya..." Amy said waking up

Soraya stopped hoping Amy hadn't of heard her

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. Thats why I kissed you...I wasn't really drunk, I was hoping you'de come after me and you did. What I really want is you right now, don't leave."

Soraya smiled and crawled over. Amy crawled to the end of the bed. Amy took off her shirt, then her bra and threw them to the side. Soraya became breathless and started taking off her clothes. Amy pulled her in close and started rubbing her thighs. Soraya kissed Amy's lips then moved her way down using her tongue. Amy moaned quietly so nobody would hear, and pulled Soraya closer until they were pressed up together. After awhile Amy and Soraya rested, Amy held Soraya closely. The next morning Soraya woke up and saw Amy watching her

"Good morning" Amy smiled

"Good morning"

Soraya and Amy giggled. Amy kissed Soraya and got dressed. Soraya got dressed too and followed Amy downstairs. Grandpa was sitting at the table.

"Good morning girls"

"Morning" Amy and Soraya said together

"Me and Lou are going into town right now. We'll be back soon." Grandpa said pulling on his other shoe.

Lou was outside waiting in the car.

Amy and Soraya pulled on their boots and ran outside. Ty was in the barn feeding the horses

"Good morning Ty." Amy said

"Good morning girls" Ty said pulling Amy close for a kiss. Soraya frowned and quickly turned around and headed to the house before they saw her.

"Soraya where are you going?" Amy said

Soraya turned around "Uh...I'm going to take a shower, then call my mom." Soraya tried not to sound too upset so she ran to the house before they could notice. Amy chased after Soraya. She found Soraya in the bathroom crying. Amy walked in and bent down to wipe Soraya's tears

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

'EVERYTHING! Don't you get it, last night was special, it's hard seeing you kissing Ty, I love you so much, this is never going to work." Soraya snapped

"Of course it will, and when the time is right, I'm going to tell everyone. last night was special to me too."

"Oh Amy" Soraya smiled

Amy grinned "Soraya...Lou went into town with grandpa and won't be back until supper time. Ty is outside in the barn...we could stay up here for awhile...I need to take a shower too, would you mind if I joined you?"

Soraya smiled and started taking her clothes off. Amy took off her clothes and hopped in the shower. Soraya started washing Amy, and Amy washed Soraya. Amy pressed herself up against Soraya with her body. It started getting foggy because of the hot water.

After the shower. Amy and Soraya got dressed and headed downstairs, Soraya went to call her mom and Amy went back outside to start her morning chores thinking of her and Soraya in the shower.


End file.
